U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,059 describes a device for attaching risers to an irrigation pipe. The device has complimentary clamp parts that are adapted to tightly clamp therebetween an irrigation pipe, and a riser that is attached to one of the clamp parts is adapted to support a sprinkler.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,966 describes a stabilizer for portable irrigation equipment. The irrigation equipment includes a plurality of extension pipes interconnected by couplings and extending up from each coupling is a riser at the top of which is a sprinkler. A stabilizer placed on the ground adjacent the riser is adapted to lean against the riser to hold the riser and sprinkler head in their correct positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,839 describes stabilizer devices that are fixed to a hose at intervals. Each stabilizer has a base that is positioned on the ground and is provided with a recess for saddling the hose and a clamp member that is attached to a riser and is adapted to clamp the hose from above.